Looked Back
by Eruraina Gisborne
Summary: Margaret DOES look back...and comes to an astonishing realization.
1. Chapter 1

**The "Look Back" scene is my very favourite of all my many favourite N&S scenes.**

**To me, this is the one that captures the most emotion, with the swirling snow, and of course, ****Richard Armitage's face :P**

**What I always wonder when I'm watching it is; What if she HAD looked back?**

**Would things have been different? Or not?**

**I may add another chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**I heart feedback!**

* * *

><p>Margaret turned, and her heart surged. Mr. Thornton walked into the room. "So, you're going," he said stiffly.<p>

Margaret felt a pang in her chest. Unable to look him in the eyes, she lowered her head. "I've brought you father's Plato," she said, taking the book out from under her cloak. Forcing herself to look at him, she held it out. "I thought that you might like it."

Mr. Thornton took the book from her, and ran his hand over its old cover. "I shall treasure it," he said quietly. He gave the smallest of smiles. "As I will your father's memory. He was a good friend to me."

Margaret smiled at him softly, then looked away.

Mr. Thornton looked at her. Margaret stared at her hands, holding back mysterious tears. There was an awkward silence, and then; "So. You are going."

Margaret looked up sadly, and gave a small nod.

"And you'll never come back?"

Margaret felt like her heart was going to break, but she did not understand why. Didn't she hate Milton?

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile. "I wish you well, Mr. Thornton," she said politely.

He looked at her, unmoving. For a moment, she thought he would say something, but then he turned, and walked silently out of the room.

Margaret stared after him, vaguely aware of her aunt remarking to Mrs. Thornton; "I must get her home as soon as possible."

"To be sure," Mrs. Thornton replied drily. "As soon as possible."

...

_John raced outside. The cold air blasted his face as he stood on the front step, breathing raggedly. Margaret was leaving. His Margaret was leaving. Forever. She would never come back. And yet…he could have sworn there was something, something between them just now. Maybe, he thought sadly, maybe she does care for me. There was something there, between us, I know there was. I know it!_

_ Painfully, he watched as she was led outside by her aunt, and into the carriage…the carriage that would take her away from him, forever. He walked to the edge of the step. Time seemed to stop. Margaret was getting into the carriage. The coachman was closing the door, and getting onto the carriage. John balled his hands into fists, and then relaxed them._

_The carriage started to move. "Look back," he begged quietly, as the snow whirled around him. "Look back at me." He stood for a moment, watching the back of her head remain unmoving through the carriage window. Feeling tears starting to burn his eyes, he turned away. She did not love him. And she was gone. He walked back into the house._

_..._

She was leaving Milton. Forever. Margaret sighed, and leaned back against the carriage's cushioned back. She should be happier than she was. She was going to stay with her dear cousin Edith, and finally see her nephew Sholto. But that strange pang she felt in her chest when Mr. Thornton entered the room was still there. She felt tears spring into her eyes. Oh, why did she feel this way? Suddenly, she had an overwhelming urge to look back at the Mill. Shifting in her seat, she turned, and glimpsed Mr. Thornton's figure walking back into his house.

He had been there, watching her? Why? For how long?

The wave of emotion that rolled over her was overwhelming. She understood herself now. She loved him. Oh God, she loved him. But she was leaving. And now, she would never see him again. Her throat choked up, and hot tears rolled down her face.

"Margaret?" Aunt Shaw was looking at her, concerned. "Are you well, dear?"

"Yes. I..." Margaret trailed off.

Aunt Shaw looked at her quizzically. "Margaret?"

"Stop the carriage."

* * *

><p><strong> Rate, review, and suggest! Thanks! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my 2 part fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Stop the carriage."<em>

_"What?" asked Aunt Shaw, shocked. "Margaret, I do believe you are ill!"_

_"Please. Stop the carriage."_

_Aunt Shaw looked at her, aghast. Margaret just sat, stiffly. "My dear, whatever is the matter? I declare, you are almost hysterical."_

_"Please! Just stop the carriage!" Margaret pleaded, with tears in her eyes._

_Her aunt stared, but raised a knuckle, and rapped three times on the carriage's roof. _

_It came to an abrupt halt. Aunt Shaw opened her mouth to ask something, but before a single sound came out, Margaret had flung open the door and was running down the street._

_"Margaret! Stop!" shouted her aunt, but to no avail. Margaret was already lost to the swirl of the snow._

...

As soon as the carriage had stopped, Margaret had thrown herself out of the carriage, picked up her skirts and charged down the street. She ran towards the mill, crying in great, heaving sobs as the cold wind stung her face and crept through her clothes. After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped in front of Marlborough Mill's gate, still crying.

What was she doing here? What was she going to do when she saw him? I should not be here, she thought. I should just turn around and go back to the carriage and Aunt Shaw. Margaret turned, and started to walk back, but stopped. If she turned back now, she'd never see Mr. Thornton again. She'd be stuck in London, forever. She took a deep breath turned, walked back, and pushed open the gate. As she went through the yard, she became aware of odd looks directed at her. She pretended not to notice. As she came up to the door of the mill, she paused. What would she say?

She reached for the door-handle, but it opened just as her finger touched it. Looking up, she beheld none other than Mr. Thornton. Her breath caught in her throat and her pulse quickened. Oh, he was so handsome. His dark features registered shock and total disbelief as he stared at her.

"Mr...Thornton," Margaret began, her voice shaking.

But she never finished, because the next moment, she was swept off her feet and crushed against his body, and his lips were on hers, and he was kissing her.

Having never been kissed in her life, Margaret found the sensation new, strange, but completely thrilling. A small giggle of joy escaped her lips, and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he whirled her around the room.

After a few moments, he set her down gently and stepped back "Margaret?" he said carefully, as if afraid it was all a dream and that any second, he might wake up and find to all be a lie.

"Mr. Thornton."

"You...you came back." He smiled a huge smile that made his whole face light up. Margaret realized she had never _really_ seem him smile before. She smiled back.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I came...that is, what I want to say was..."

Again, she was interrupted, as Mr. Thornton took hold of her face in his hands, kissed her gently. "Will you marry me?" he asked, grinning.

Margaret laughed happily. "Yes! Yes, Mr. Thornton, I will." She put her small hands on his arms and kissed him back, smiling.

After a while, Mr. Thornton stepped back, and offered Margaret his arm. Together, they walked out of the mill. The snow-storm had ended, and the sun was shining.

...

_Mrs. Thornton turned to look out her window. She was getting worried. She hadn't seen John in some time, and she was worried about the effect Miss Hale's departure was having on him. Peeking out, she noticed two figures together, walking towards the house, arm in arm. They were smiling and laughing about something. The tall one was most definitely her son. The other looked suspiciously familiar..._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**I hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
